Destiny Followed
by Novirp13
Summary: Isn't fifteen adventures enough already? (This is a crossover fanfic. But I didn't put this in crossover section for a surprise effect)


**DESTINY FOLLOWED**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Suikoden 5 belongs to Konami and Hudson Soft

**.**

**Genre(s): **Hurt/Comfort

**.**

**Warning(s): Typo** is my most loyal fan, **spelling mistakes** because English is not my mother language, Possibly **OOC**. **NO BETA**, so beware of grammar mistakes

.

**Summary: **Isn't fifteen adventures enough already?

.

.

* * *

Arshtat sighed fondly as she watched her beloved son play his precious flute, nimble fingers producing such soothing music that calmed her entire being **(1)**. And that says something, especially after the years of being crushed by the expectation and the power of the Sun Rune.

Freyjadour—shorten to Frey—is a wonderful child. The moment he was born, with a hair as white as hers and the eyes as blue as the sky, she knew there's something special with him. Maybe it was her motherly instinct, maybe that intelligent gaze of his, maybe a bit of both. People may sweep him aside—because, in Falena, male royalties aren't in the line for the throne. They were not important. _An afterthought—_but she knew Frey will accomplish something _grand._ Something noteworthy, that nobody will ever dismiss her handsome boy any longer.

Even if he didn't want to _(even if that tired gaze of his was so heart-wrenching, she wanted to wrap him in a blanket and never, ever let him go. Why did she send him to Lordlake? To the land where traitor and liar resides? Why, why, _why_, Frey is such a peace-loving boy why did I do that—)_, destiny always followed those who are fated to be.

She just wished that he is ready to take the reign when the day comes.

* * *

Lymsleia—or Lym—thought brother Frey was a bit protective.

But that's okay. Because that meant he cares for her. Just like how she loves her big brother unconditionally.

Sure. When she was still a whiny, little brat—yes. She's mature enough to admit that (but wasn't _that_ mature to voiced the sentiment in person)—she didn't care about Frey. He is a _male._ And tradition said they're nothing but a replaceable bodyguard for the Queen to use. Lym was just a kid, she believed that notion whole-heartedly, waving Frey's opinion away and ignored his genuine concern; although she silently respected his skill in combat. That state of mind stood strong until one day, when she wasn't sleepy and decided to roam around the hall, heard a sound coming from Frey's bedroom. His door was slightly ajar, so she took a peek.

Her brother was kneeling on the floor, face pale and fingers gripped the front clothes almost too tightly. Like the feel of the fabric and the sound of his heart thudding was his very last lifeline. Where he'll drown to the deepest darkness of abyss if he didn't hang onto it.

He looked _oh so vulnerable._

"_I'm sorry," _she heard him murmured. Body wracked with silent grief, breath stuttering and tears pooling his glassy, blue orbs, _"I'm sorry I failed. I'm sorry I cannot save you. Please, please leave me alone."_

She didn't really understand what happened that night. Most probably, it was a nightmare. A very scary, very _horrifying_ nightmare for Frey to be shaken down like a mere leaf. Not to mention, _that awe, breathtaking scene that happened right at the next day…_

Because of that…hidden side she discovered from her usually brave, unrelenting brother, she realized. It doesn't matter. Politic may scorn his existence based on his gender alone. But that doesn't mean his feeling wasn't important. Frey is, and always will be, her family. She should appreciate his presence whenever she could. Or else when they disappear, the feeling of guilt will swallow her whole.

(Just like what happened to Frey)

_(Who is it? Who is it that you failed to save, that it plagued your mind so, you cannot even have a restful sleep?)_**(2)**

But anyway, back to the topic. Frey is a protective older brother. When he saw the list of people who wish to ask Lym's hand in marriage, he blinked once and said, _"is there a way for me to join in on the contest? I will mow down those _older men_ to the ground and turn them into dust for ever thinking of asking my _10 years old_ sister to be their wife. The audacity…"_**(3)**

Sialeeds snorted unladylike and Miakis sputtered in shock. Lym could only giggle when Frey titled his head in confusion.

Other sisters will find his action overbearing. Sometimes, too controlling. Fortunately, she wasn't like any other sister. Instead, she longs for her brother pamper. Long for that hand to pat her head or hug her close. Lym will surely raise hell to the ground just so she can be with her family for a few seconds longer.

She was pretty sure Frey will do the same.

* * *

Marina frowned at the bottle in her hand with minimal uncertainty. Stared at her meal then back at the bottle again. Yesterday fiasco was…terrifying. She wasn't hurt, nor the punks handled her too harshly. Yet knowing you were kidnapped, threatened to be killed if she let out even a squeak, wasn't good for her psyche.

Then a stranger with a step so silent, she didn't even know he was there, offered her a way. A way to stop Belcoot from winning the sacred tournament.

_He said it wasn't a poison. Just a drug that'll make him sleepy._ Marina gulped as she served the handsome swordsman his meal. _He won't die. _Belcoot clasped his hands and pray, asking the Lord to give him their grace so he can be the winner, most probably. _He'll just fall asleep and everything is going to be okay. _He grasped the spoon and scoop the soup. _He'll be fine, he'll be fine, he'll be fine—_

Belcoot was ready to inhale the meal—

Before Frey figuratively appeared like a hawk locating its prey, staff swinging—

And he smacked the spoon away, along with the circular table and spilling the soup to the cold, hard floor.

The pub was in frenzy, startled at the sudden outburst of their prince. His bodyguards were on guard too, torn between asking Frey why did he suddenly attack Belcoot or protecting the said man from Frey's out-of-nowhere strike. Frey himself was calm. On his arm was a seagull, preening itself and have no care with the commotion around. The white-haired boy didn't give the confused Belcoot a second glance. His gaze was solely on Marina, head lolled to the said as his lips open and he spoke, _"are you trying to kill Belcoot?"_

Breath choked, eyes widened. Marina took an involuntarily step backward, _"I—"_

"_The bird told me**(4)**. She said she saw you poured something into the soup. So, I asked again. Are you trying to kill him?" _Prince's stare narrowed, the grip on his weapon tightened, _"speak your reason and I may forgive you. Because, see."_

"_I really hate traitor"_**(5)**

She didn't remember what happened next, asides from crumbling to the ground in a bundle of despair. Crying, bawling her eyes out, and asking for forgiveness because she loves Belcoot, she didn't want him to marry Lym. She just wanted to stop him from joining the contest, _the guy said it will just put him to sleep, it wasn't a poison. I never wanted to kill him. Never, never. Never…_

(Nobody saw when Frey stepped away from the scene with a contemplative look on his face)

* * *

When Belcoot was ready to face Childerich (trying to forget the fact that Marina had tried to drug him, wishing for him to fail. _She was used, _he convinced himself_. I should not blame her too much for it_), the crowd suddenly roared with anticipation, causing both of the contestants to swiveled their head in alarm. Prince Frey was slowly walking towards them, his staff brandished. He entered the arena and took a stance, ignoring his father shout of reprimand from the watcher booth, _"I just want to test the representative of those who wants to wed my sister," _a tiny, soft (yet somehow, looked menacing as hell) smile blossomed on his milky face, he _purred, "no hard feeling, okay?"_

Belcoot nervously swallowed.

* * *

(To Falena's family member, it wasn't surprising when both of them lose)**(6)**

(_Welp. There goes the sacred tournament. _Ferid shook his head in exasperation)

* * *

Still, the party is underway, even though there was no winner. Foods were served, polite conversations were thrown. Frey gave a gullible smile to those grumbling aristocrats, in which he silently said _'screw tradition. This is my sister you're talking about. I won't let her marry someone she doesn't love, no matter how nice that person was.'; _or at least, that was what they got from his serene expression. Lyon, Sialeeds, and Georg also knew one other fact. That the reason why Frey crashed the competition was to give Marina a chance. To be with her beloved, stopping her from using such an underhanded trick to seize the heart of a man she likes.

And while she wooed Belcoot using her natural charm, they will have the time to investigate who was it that tried to cheat. To win the tournament by a landslide instead of fighting the opponent fair and square.

(It was clear _who_ did this_, _however. They just didn't have any evidence.)

They were ready. Using the merry party as their mask of peacefulness, the soldier of Sol-Falena was prepared for an ambush sometimes soon. The Godwin family is a cunning family. This unsatisfying result will definitely anger them, no matter how calm they appeared to be.

And they were right.

The supposedly happy occasion turned sour when people were dying, the kingdom was overthrown.

Lymsleia is captured.

_Mother and Father are dead._

And Frey was now _alone_._  
_

* * *

Georg was worried when the prince blankly watched the ray coming from the Sun Rune rose to the sky. There was no begging, no crying.

Only silence.

(Almost like…there were no tears for him to shed any longer)

* * *

Godwins—cursed them—accused Belcoot for the massacre. Kidnapping the older brother of Lym along the way.

Frey offered him to join their party.

* * *

Sialeeds doesn't believe in Salum. Nobody was.

Just look at that mustache. And that awkward laugh. Lyon reported about his approach to Prince in the middle of the night too, expressing the desire of Frey to be the new head of the kingdom and, maybe, just maybe, his beautiful daughter can be the partner he needed.

And don't even start about the bitter truth. _Truth,_ that _they_ were the one who stole the Dawn Rune.

Manipulative jerk, how could they? Succumbing a lot of people to starvation while they bathed themselves in riches and glory. She didn't even care about the mysterious lady garbed in black anymore. Nor did she care about their weird conversation regarding _the true holder of the Dawn Rune,__("please, let me keep it," _Frey said, cradling the artifact almost reverently. The thing was glowing. Like it wanted the prince to use its power, yet he refused. Or rather, _it_ knew Frey wasn't its supposed owner. That was why it didn't attach itself into Frey's person like how any other rune usually does, _"I'll make sure that the one who has the right to hold this...will know the true responsibility of bearing the Dawn rune close to their heart"). _No. She didn't care about any of that any longer. She was just too angry. Furious that _someone_ tried to transform Frey into a mere pawn _once again._ Why did they keep coming? Why won't they give her niece a break? He just lost his entire family, his sister was held captive by the bastard Godwins.

_Why won't they just leave them alone?!_

* * *

"_If you want to win the upcoming war, you need to get the Lordlake to your side."_

Lyon's brows furrowed when the name of that place cropped up in the discussion after the battle of Rafleet. She remembered when the first time they visited the land. Barren and bleak. One of the kids showed open hostility to the Prince. She didn't know what to think about this. On one hand, she really wanted to help them. To relieve them from the suffering of no food nor water. Yet, on the other hand, she was worried that the hatred they exuded was too much for Frey, he'll drown into despair even more. He may not shed a tear (at least, as far as she knew), but the sadness was palpable.

So, imagined her surprise when the said kid—Toma—barreled into Frey's open hug just like how Lym usually did, smile wide open and tone excited. The anguish and enmity were nowhere to be seen. People emerged from their house to greet the Prince, shook his hand, a burly man even put him in a friendly headlock.

Lordlake was still looked like a desert. Yet she saw trees started growing out from the distance, water rushing on the river and sprouting from the previous broken fountain. The overall atmosphere of the place was much happier, sturdier. They were slowly building their civilization back to its feet and it was all because of Frey.

_But, how? _

"_If he didn't tell you, then it's not my place," _Silva said, treating the newest patient diligently, _"he trusted us not to tell others. We won't blab a thing, even if you're his family and friend."_

As they emerged from the impromptu hospital, disgruntled by the dismissal, they saw Frey laughing softly when Toma asked him to play a song. Lyon was sure her gaze wasn't the only one who softened at the wholesome scene. Sure, Prince may have a secret he wasn't ready to disclose here and there. One thing was clear, however, _he_ had saved these people. They didn't have to give their water back, although they needed to destroy the Hatred Fortress because _someone cruel (someone she knew. Someone who came from her nightmare)_ had burned the Beaver home without mercy; by redirecting the sluice gate to the other river, they managed to douse the fire, before they let the rest of the water to flow to the other available spot. Other than completing that important side quest, it was clear Lordlake was already on boat with the Prince's side in this war of atrocities. Supporting him, be it physically and mentally.

(She hoped Frey still needed her. When the time where her past came knocking, Lyon hoped they'll remain friend, no matter what)

(Or else, she won't have any reason to keep on living)

* * *

"_I really can't escape from fate, huh?"_

Zerase stood silently while their leader inspected the carving of the Dawn Rune on the Sindar Tower, stroking the said artifact itself absentmindedly while doing so. What a curious case, Freyjadour Falenas is. It was clear he wasn't the real holder of the Dawn Rune. But it listened to him. Obeying his request whenever Frey asked for a brief glimpse of power. That was how he opened the gate to the Sindar Ruin. And how the emergence of the Sindar Tower from its long slumber happened. Without the need to use her clairvoyance, she knew that this boy hides a significant power that can easily topple an army with a single hand. Something to be wary of.

Alas. He's a nice person with a big heart. Zerase took a step closer and shut her eyes. The wave of resigned exasperation wafted from every inch of Frey's pore. If she had a little bit of empathy in her being, she may speak a word of reassurance or encouragement. Instead, she said, _"yes. Yes. You cannot."_

"_The cog of destiny is not yours to steer"_

* * *

Zahhak hated Prince Frey. He always was.

The kid just…have this uncanny eye. Where it could pry open every secret from a person's life story. He was judging. Contemplating. No matter how he tried to butter himself up to his father, Frey just knew there was a hidden meaning in his actions. It vexed him. It _frustrated_ him. And when he thought he can finally curb that knowing stare of his by torching half of the Lelcar and causing havoc throughout the town, the Prince thwarted his plan once again when a cyclone suddenly manifested. Surrounding the island and spraying the water from the sea to the roaring flame. The appearance of multiple—supposedly—'natural disaster' was weird. So, it didn't take long for him to deduce that someone _summoned_ it. Someone, with a flute on his lips and was glaring at him heatedly amidst the chaos of battle**(7).  
**

Zahhak hated Prince Frey. He really did.

* * *

There must be something wrong with Frey's head, Roy was sure of that.

(He wanted to say the departure of his parents was the cause of the 'insanity', yet that was a bit too dark for a joke. Roy is a jerk, but he wasn't a complete _asshole_)

Honestly. The appropriate reaction when someone _stol_e your identity and used _your_ face to do crime was to give them an exact punishment. Death was even more preferable than public humiliation. But nope. The moment they met face to face, Frey strode forward then clasped his shoulders tight, saying, _"that was an incredible camouflage"_

Everyone choked on their saliva.

"_P-Prince?!"_

"_Where do you get those clothes? Did someone make it for you or did you make it yourself?" _Frey's orbs glittered childishly, _"do you think whoever made that want to accept my request?"_

"_Frey!" _Sialeeds scolded her niece, ignoring Roy who had his jaw dropped to the floor, _"this kid besmirched your name! How could you praise him like that?"  
_

"_He didn't really steal the treasure though. It was right there,"_ he answered, pointing to the crate full of goods, pushed to the corner of their lair, _"as long as he didn't kill people while using my face, then it's still forgivable in my book."_

An invisible light bulb seemed to light up on top of the royalty's head as Frey swerved his attention back to Roy and leaned forward, he whispered, _"would you like to come with us? Your skill is really useful, we can even trade face sometimes to confuse the others."_**(8)**

There was silence.

"_What the FUCK is wrong with you?!"_

* * *

Roy did say that, yet he had a great time disguising himself as Frey while the Prince did the opposite. After they pinpointed the _true culprit _of a person that tried to soiled Freyjadour's name—it was Euram. Go figure—any hostility toward Roy reduced significantly. Both of them mainly play this prank when the morale of the army was low. Or they wanted to take petty revenge to those people who wronged them—mainly Euram. Again. The ex-thief hated him for using him to do his dirty deed. And the older brother of Falenas' family disliked him for stealing the Dawn Rune and caused a lot of death in Lordlake—such as disguising as twin 'sisters', cheated him out of his money (Roy) and doodling stupid caricature on his face (Frey). It was a miracle in itself how Euram never voiced any suspicion when they played him like this. There were only so many 'twin sisters' in the world who wished to flirt with someone like him.

As long as they're pretty, huh? He deliberately closed his eyes from the truth and went with the wave. Despicable.

* * *

Another battle, but lead by the new Queen of Sol-Falena, Lymsleia, will wage tomorrow afternoon. The atmosphere was tense, and some showed reluctance of fighting a kid they cared for. It wasn't an ideal place to relax, definitely going to pile stress on his already stressful mind. Therefore, Cornelio went down to the kitchen and intended to play with his beloved DoReMi.

Before the sound of his elves' voice rang throughout the hallway, stopping him on his track.

_Someone managed to make them sing?_

When he peeked around the corner, it was to his surprise that Prince Frey was the one who did it. He was waving the spare baton Cornelio stashed at the box in the corner, guiding DoReMi to sing a soothing melody. The sounds almost took his consciousness away. Like a lullaby**(9)**. The boy looked so peaceful and calm, a contrast of his intensity whenever he fought monsters or have a spar with a more formidable opponent. The conductor didn't want to admit that his show took his breath away. But took his breath away it did, as his legs unconsciously brought him to the nearest table so he could listen in on it a bit more clearly. Too focused on the magnificent performance that was happening in front of his eyes, he didn't even realize when Luserina descended from the stairs, let out a silent gasp of awe, ran to a place where a lot of people converged and dragged them to the dining area.

When the song end and Frey took a deep breath, everyone immediately cheered, startling the Prince and Cornelio from their own thought. The white-haired teen awkwardly scratched his nape, bashful when they asked for an encore. The suffocating air completely disappeared, the cook prepared for a meal of the ages. Frey agreed to play another song—this time, it was a funky tune. A couple of people couldn't help themselves to tap their feet to follow the rhythm**(10)**—to accompany their night of a, possibly, last serenity.

Cornelio acknowledged that this boy may not be as mediocrity as he thought he was.

Just this once, he huffed. Propping his chin with one hand and ears wide open. He'll let the kid have the center stage just this once.

* * *

_("Lady Sialeeds"_

"_Oh, it's you. You nearly gave me a heart attack." _ A sigh, _"well, things turned out just like what you said. what should we do now?"_

"_What is that YOU wish to do, your highness?"_

"_Me?"_

Silence.

"_I don't really know")_

* * *

_(A seagull landed on his shoulder as Frey slowly opened his stilted, blank eyes. The sound of the clapping hands from his audiences was long forgotten)_

* * *

_("Faylen. I have a favor")_

* * *

Dolph dodged to the left when an orange staff whizzed past his head, his intent to hurt Lyon was curbed down when the Prince looked at him with that intense gaze. Not wasting any time in glaring at the assassin sent by the Godwin, Frey crouched slightly and produced a blue boomerang from behind his coat flap**(11)**. He threw it backward and forced Sialeeds to stagger. Her hand who was outstretched, ready to grab Lym back to the side of the enemy was injured.

"_You know I hated traitor. Don't you, auntie?"_

Sialeeds flinched harshly while Frey gathered Lyon and Lym to his side, both of the weapons ready to be unleashed when needed be, _"Again and again. History seems to always repeat itself and I'm so sick of it. I'm so sick of seeing my people die because you—_the older generation—_decided to shoot first before asking,"_ his body taut, eyebrows scrunched. If a look could kill, it'll end his aunt's existence ten thousand times over, _"do you really want to see a revolution that bad? Fine. I'll let you see _**revolution**._"_

"_Sun Rune, heed my word!"_ Zeres emerged out of nowhere and clasped Lym's hand, a blue light seeped through their fingertips. The Sun Rune on the little sister's head let out its own light, _"I'll accept your wish and be burden by every consequence. Let us fight for the future, protect the just. So, says I…"_

The light overwhelmed them all.

"_and mote it be!"_

* * *

'_That was exhausting,' Silva let out a tired breath that wracked her entire old body. Another person fell victim because of acute dehydration. Along with fever and rashes on both of his feet. It wasn't that bad, she could easily treat him with her medicine. However, her water supply was draining quickly and she feared these people won't survive any longer. When the doctor was contemplating if she should go to the nearest town in the middle of the night to restock the items or treat the patient first and foremost, there was a sound. The sound she took for granted when she was in another place other than this wasteland. But was practically the sound from heaven for this dying place—  
_

_It was the sound of rain.  
_

_Silva frantically ran outside, disbelief when the droplet of water rolled down her skin. Before it drenched every single inch of her body. She watched as the civilians cheered, some fell to the ground and bawling their eyes out. They were so happy, nobody realized someone other than the villager was in the midst. Producing quite a peppy song from a single flute. Nobody except Silva, Talgeyl, Goesch, and Toma.  
_

_"Everyone. Prepared your bucket and stored the water!" Talgeyl ordered, "we don't know when the rain will end. We need to prepare for the next day as much as possible!"_

_They immediately followed, leaving three of the Lordlake residents—as Goesch asked his son to fetch the buckets for now, while he has his adult conversation going—to walked toward their apparent savior, standing under the roof of an abandoned house. Talgeyl's gaze was full of unfounded respect and gratitude. Although Goesch was suspicious, that he spat the question he wanted to ask, "why are you doing this?" because it was clear this kid was the one who created this. Was it magic? Was it the work of a rune? Was that flute an ancient artifact that can summon the rain?__**(12)**__, "If this is your way to ask for forgiveness for your mother's sake—"_

_"I'm not my mother," Frey interjected, cutting his accusation like a knife through butter. He stopped playing the music for a second to say, "will you believe me if I say 'I just want to help'?"_

_Silva hummed in contemplation._

_The rain lasted for an hour, the song echoed as the second sound. Everyone was now aware of the presence of the boy they scorned this morning. At the boy they hated by the association alone. When he was done, he asked them not to tell the other about this; apparently, he snuck out of the castle without informing anyone, not even his bodyguards. He said he'll be back every night. If they were lucky enough, the constant rain will dampen the air around and stop the sun from burning the water.  
_

* * *

_True to his word, Frey really went back to their town the next night (although they didn't know how. They didn't see any boat around the dock)**(13).** Playing the same song and gifting them with the water they needed._

_Day after day. The river started filling up after a month, surrounding trees showed a sign of being alive once more. Everyone now treated Frey as their own, Goersch's animosity was completely gone. Toma hesitantly apologized for his rude comment back at that first day and the Prince just shook his head in acceptance, not blaming him for being so agitated. _

_The Lordlake's citizen never voiced it. But they agreed to protect the Prince from the danger that comes knocking. Be it from the monsters, evil politician, or himself (nightmares are notorious for people with great responsibility. Taelgeyls knew this). They'll welcome him with a warm embrace. That was the least they could do. To someone who had saved the livelihood of a decaying city.  
_

* * *

_When Goersch, still uncomfortable over the fact that the Sun Rune had emitted _that_ light (the same light that befell the Lordlake to _that_ misery), caught the sound of a telltale rain, he instantly stood up. He ran toward the plaza, to find Frey playing his flute as usual. It should be a normal sight. If he didn't stand under the rain directly._

_Or if he didn't hear the news about the King's and Queen's death the night before.  
_

"_Oi," Goersch stalked to the boy, "oi, why are you here?" he asked. The child kept on playing, The man frowned and put his broad palm on Frey's shoulders, forcing him to spin around to look at his senior, "do you hear me? Those people are still hunting you down, you should hide before they find you he—"_

"_**But I don't have a home anymore!"**_

_His breath stuck on his throat when a voice _oh so _painful emerged from the soft-spoken mouth. The water running down on Frey's face didn't look like it came from the rain he summoned anymore. It was pouring out straight from beneath his eyelids. Those blue, _clouded_ orbs stared at Goersch with such despair, he felt his heart crack, "I don't have a home anymore, Goersch. I don't have my family anymore. Where do you think I should hide?"_

_"Do you know? The Goddesses are a cruel, cruel being," he sobbed, "I prayed and prayed for them to let me go. To let me live in peace. I'm not in the same world anymore. I finished my journey. I defeat that enemy multiple times. __**I endured the same story over and over for fifteen times!**__"_

"_But it wasn't enough. It was never enough," every single villager were now out in the open, watching the heartbroken spectacle happening with their own dose of sadness. Frey was their family, blood-related or not. Seeing him broke down, when he usually held his head high, really wounded their spirit, "they didn't care whether I was a kid, a teenager or an adult. They didn't even care when I already died once or when I was an amnesiac. They just wanted their __**hero **__to do the job. To stop the evil for rampaging the world and kill them all. If they have to sacrifice the innocence of one, little child, then so be it! Everything is for the greater good anyway!"_

"_I'm tired," Goersch hugged him, close to his chest and trying to keep that trembling figure from breaking down completely, "I'm tired. I'm really…_really_ tired."_

_The rain lasted until tomorrow morning._

_(As if the sky itself was weeping alongside him)_

* * *

_(The day after Lym discovered the night terror that plagued the mind of her strong brother, she was out of her room once again. She didn't want to admit but she was worried. Frey looked so devastated by the dream, crying his heart out until five in the morning. She was afraid that this is a daily occurrence. That he exhausted his energy, physically and mentally (it'll be disastrous when he gets out of the house with that kind of state. He's going to be killed). Lym wanted to make sure that he got a rest this time around. Whether she has to convince him to sleep with Mother and Father._

_Or she'll sleep with him himself. Cradling his head under her bosom like how their mother usually did when they were five.  
_

_Before she managed to arrive at his bedroom, however, she saw light coming from the other hallway. Lym vaguely remembered that that path is where the room of the statue that sealed the Sun Rune was located. Was it the usual researcher? Did they work till late in the night? They shouldn't do that. They have to conserve their stamina. She didn't want them to fall unconscious because they work themselves to the bone.  
_

_Except it wasn't the researchers. Nor was it the guards. It was Frey. Staring straight at the statue who was…blinking at him?  
_

_Yes. It blinked. On and off, like a dying lamp that needed to be replaced. Her brother stood there, lip thinned as he said, "I just want to live my life peacefully."  
_

_The light didn't seem to agree. Because it just blinked _harder, _"I just want to be a normal teenager."_

_The light brightened considerably before it turned itself into a figure of a female. With long hair and humongous moth wings on her back. It flew to Frey's side, looking majestic yet terrifying at the same time, she cradled his cheek lovingly, "please," the son of Falenas almost begged, tears started pouring from his dull, blue eyes, "I just want to live with my family. Away from responsibility. Away from the fight."  
_

"_Away from the fate")_

_(Her brother found Lym crying on the doorway of the chamber, hugging her close even though he didn't know the reason why. She clutched his pajama tight. Not wanting to let him go.)  
_

_(If normal people saw this, they may think that Lym was jealous. That Frey was chosen to be the bearer of the rune instead of her, the future Queen. But no. She didn't care about that. She didn't care about how it'll change the outlook of the old generation—first King ever in Sol-Falena. The commotion it'll produce will be worth it)  
_

_(What she care is, that Frey is now caged by the destiny. Where he'll fight, fight, _**fight**. _With no rest for the foreseeable future)  
_

_(Or a closure for the guilt that festered like a crackling fire in his broken heart)_

_(How could the world be…so cruel to him?)_

* * *

_"The kid had it rough," Silva said._

_Frey was sleeping now, on the spare bed of Lordlake's impromptu hospital with Toma gripping his palm like a lifeline. His face was pale and occasional hiccup wracked his body. They already changed him into clean clothes, hoping he won't catch a cold for standing under the downpour for who-knows-how-long.  
_

"_Did you hear what he said?" Goersch asked, hanging the Prince's wet clothes inside the house._

_"Whether I was a kid, a teenager or an adult. They didn't even care when I already died once or when I was an amnesiac," Toma recited, "what…what did he mean by that?"  
_

_A beat of uncomfortable silence.  
_

"_I think…" Taelgeyl slowly spoke, "…a reincarnation"_

_Silva's eyebrows rose, "really?"_

"_Is that so weird? We live in a world where magic existed," the elder's laugh was hollow, "he may be reincarnated. Or just remembered the story of his past life. Judging from his word, he was stuck in a loop. Forced to replay the same journey over and over. No wonder it drained his…soul."_

_Another uncomfortable silence._

"_The kid had it rough." Was, again, what Silva _could_ only say._

* * *

_When Frey woke up, the first thing he saw was Toma, sleeping at the bed right next to him. Their hands were joined. And he realized he was the one who gripped onto Toma's finger instead of the other way around. He slowly pried them open and looked around the room, recognizing it as Lordlake's hospital almost instantly. The event of last night—and the day before—attacked his mind like a ferocious beast and it took him a while to even out his breathing _(because he just revealed his deepest secret. That he is fragile. That he was a washed-up knight. Or a farmer? Sailor? Blacksmith? Humble traveler? **A prince?** What is he, really?).

_Frey gingerly stepped out of the house, blinking his sleep out and shielding his sight from the sun. One of the villagers was hanging her laundry, he helped her out by calling the gentle breeze to this side with a couple of tune__s using his flute**(14)**__. He also saw Georsch, who was standing near the fountain and checking if the thing could work again, beckoning him over. Frey slowly, reluctantly, walked closer. Still slapping himself for that big slip up _(did everyone know now?). _When he reached the location, Georsch's palm landed on the Prince's head. Mussing his already messy hair as he whispered, "not everything is against you, kid."_

_Frey's breath hitched._

"_I could never understand what you've been through. I think I'll never will. But you know how life consisted of bad and happy memories, right?" he clarified, giving him a big, wide grin, "we will wait for you. When you need us to solve your problem, or you just want an ear to listen to your story, we will be there to lend a hand. So, don't hesitate to reach out, okay?"  
_

"_Because you're not alone."_

_Never alone.  
_

* * *

(In the time of peace, Sun Rune is the epitome of destruction. People fight for the right. Kill for the power it promised. Yet in the time of war—in the time where everything was shrouded in darkness with no escape—the light of the Sun Rune doesn't seem so intimidating. Instead…)

Freyjadour Falenas and Lymsleia Falenas stood in the middle of the battlefield. With Sun Rune on his head and Dawn Rune on her hand.

(It was shining bright and full of hope.)

* * *

As expected, the appearance of a man as their ruler caused quite a commotion in Sol-Falena, their viewpoint of 'male royalty is just for decoration' crumbled to pieces. Godwin's grasp on the people weakened even more; first, by the newspaper produced by Taylor, speaking about how a Queen Knight had burned half of the Lelcar city down. And now by the appearance of the first _king_ in history for the kingdom. There was no way a person, chosen by the Sun Rune itself, was a criminal, right? If Godwin was that righteous—in a path of justice, even—that powerful artifact will surely choose him first—because wow. A _King—_before the 'supposed fugitive' snatch it from his hand.

With the help of Oboro's agency and their trusted journalist, the wickedness of the house of Godwin was further revealed. They could do nothing when Prin—_King's_ army, with tons of pissed off civilians, surrounded their castle, singing their punishment. They were locked up in jail indefinitely, Zerase pulled out the Twilight Rune from Aleina's hold somehow. Dolph went into hiding, and Sialeeds was nowhere to be found (but honestly, screw her. She won't explain the reason why she tried to betray them? Then go. Frey will just put a wanted poster for her, let her live her life in fear)

(Lyon was so nice. If it was Frey—a boy who really _hated_ liar and traitor,_ too much deceit in his previous journeys, he was so _sick_ of it—_he'll put a 'kill on sight' order instead)

It wasn't a complete peace. The older generation sometimes underestimated their new King because they forget that now, _now,_ any gender can be the Sol-Falena new ruler. Not to mention, a silent unease plagued their mind as the devotee of Godwin's house was still out there, bidding their time.

"Where's the King?"

"I don't see him anywhere!"

"Hey, Roy!" Lym, garbed in the Queen—King Knight outfit and delegated herself as Frey's bodyguard alongside Lyon, stalked to the ex-thief, who was in the middle of consuming a chocolate ice cream, "have you seen my brother?"

"How should I know? Just because we have the same face, doesn't mean we have the same schedule," he harrumphed, throwing his attention aside so he didn't have to see that pouted lips, "go away. Unlike that carefree king, I am a busy man."

"Uh-huh, sure. Eating a snack equals 'busy'," she said, sarcasm dripped from her flat tone, "fine, be that way. I'll ask someone more _useful_ then."

"So rude!" Roy grumbled, blowing a raspberry to the back of the haughty girl. When Lym disappeared into the next hallway, however, he let out a long sigh of relief.

"Nice act, King~" an unexpected voice resounded. On the ceiling of the castle, with one tile pried open, was Roy. Glancing over the place and a smarmy smirk plastered on his complexion, "you really reminded me of _myself _there. I'm sure even Lyon cannot differentiate us anymore."

"Practice makes perfect," _'Roy'_ answered, his brash way of talking turned refined within a second. He licked the ice-cream clean before he stood up from the chair, stating, "it's Euram anyway. Just because he begs for forgiveness, doesn't mean he deserves 'respect' any longer."

"We should definitely play a prank on him after this. Maybe we can use the Twinrova disguise?"

"That'll be wonderfu—"

"I KNEW IT!" Lym suddenly skidded around the corner, hair in complete disarray. Her eyes popped out and teeth gritted, "I knew it was you, brother!"

"Oh shi—"

"Still couldn't trick your lil sister, huh? That's family for you," Roy laughed uproariously when the siblings started their usual dance, "call me when you're ready for that prank, 'kay?"

Yes. The country wasn't quite back to its peaceful state. The nightmare may never go away. And his destiny of fighting for the sake of the world safety may never end.

But knowing that he is surrounded by the people who care about him makes everything better.

* * *

**(A/N): **Still don't know the real identity of Freyjadour? Well…he is Nintendo beloved green-elf boy.

_IT'S LINK!_ :D

.

**(1)** The Song of Healing from Majora Mask. Link knew the Sun Rune caused the Queen to go crazy. He sang this song whenever there's a chance her mind was engulfed by the power of the rune. Arshtat wasn't completely sane, but she wasn't completely crazy either. So, when she almost used the Sun Rune to curse the Godwins like what she did to Lordlake, she managed to stop herself. Unfortunately, that split second was enough for Gizel to kill the Queen (at least Georg didn't have to do the deed himself, eh? _Eehh? _Okay, bad joke :'D)

**(2)** Any event where Link lost anyone in his journey. It can be Ocarina of Time, when he failed to kill Ganondorf. It can be Link from the Downfall Timeline. It can be when Shadow sacrificed himself to help Link from the Four Sword to finish his journey. It can be Link from Wind Waker when he cannot save the ghost King. It can be Breath of the Wild, when he was in a coma for 100 years. Every time he failed to save someone, really.

**(3)** This is Link from the Wind Waker speaking. You do _not_ cross a protective older brother. You're just asking for an early death :'D

**(4)** Command Melody from Wind Waker. Okay, I know we use that scary fruit to control birds, but I digress. I really don't understand how fruit can make you control the bird. Contextually, shouldn't you just…use this song? :/

**(5)** He's talking about Vio from the Four Sword.

**(6)** Consensus agreed that Link from Twilight Princess is the strongest Link, strength-wise (ignoring Link from Majora Mask and his Fierce Deity Mask, of course. That one is just a complete OP). Paired with Ferid's training, Frey is almost unstoppable~

**(7)** Any song that can summon Tornado/Cyclone in any Legend of Zelda game. Yes, it used to teleport Link to places he already visits. But it's a Tornado/Cyclone. You can do _tons_ with that power, not just for travel convenience sake :'D

**(8) **This is Link from Breath of the Wild speaking. Our beloved boi who loves to cosplay~

**(9)** It's Command Melody from Wind Waker. Again. Cuz, remember. It can control people, not just objects (seriously. This is a scary skill ever exist in Legend of Zelda franchise, lol). Link play this song once a day, even when his parents were still alive. So, it was a complete coincidence that he discovered Sialeed's betrayal the first time around.

**(10)** Saria's song from Ocarina of Time.

**(11) **What is Link without boomerang? Faylen created one for him because, as I googled it, it seems she is the only one who used boomerang in Suikoden 5 `3`

**(12)** Song of Storm from Ocarina of Time

**(13) **This time, he used the Tornado/Cyclone song appropriately lol

**(14)** Wind's Requiem from the Wind Waker

.

Sun Rune is like the Triforce of Wisdom. Dawn Rune is the Triforce of Courage and Twilight Rune is the Triforce of power. Because of his fifteen journeys, Link is just as courageous as he is wise. But his desire to live like a normal person and wanted to retire from the role of the knight caused the Sun Rune to chose him, instead of the Dawn Rune. Both Link and Lym already put the runes to their supposed place, however. They only needed it for the fight with the Godwins.

I made him used a flute only (instead of Ocarina, Wind Waker, and Flute) just for the sake of ambiguity. If I blatantly wrote 'an Ocarina', 'a white baton that controls the wind', you guys will definitely guess who's Frey is from the first 1k words :'D


End file.
